Tails taken: the hidden truth
by stephenm8070
Summary: this is the squeal to the popular tails taken...with tails past catching up with him ...what will happen to him and his friends


Tails taken : the hidden truth

Its been about a year sence tails encounter with his crazy brother and being kidnaped even though it happened a long time ago …it still remembers every detail….which the newspapers want. Tails was in special therpy for about 5 months trying to help him move on but he couldn't…he just couldn't.

His good friend james was now living with cream the rabbit and her mother due to he had no where to live and vanilla did owe james for saving creams life. Cream and james are good friends she still owns james dogtags she never takes them off and she sleeps with them on she sees them as her new good luck charm.

But on this summer morn tails life would be changed for ever as the hidden secerts would be let out for him to find ….deep dark secerts from his past of pain , suffering, and molestion but tails knew if you hid from the world and past eventually the past would knock at his front door

*knock knock knock*

*Tails looks towards his front door * w..who Is it ? * he said behind the door* if it's the news again im going to turn on the sprinklers !

*Voice from behind the door * no no…its ups I have a package for mr prower

Tails looks though the peep hole of his door * show me your id please

The man shows his id to the peep hole and the door opens revealing the fox

Tails seen the package in the mans arm * sign here please mr prower

*tails signs it taking the package and closes the door walking to the kitchen *

Aunt sally must of sent me some cookies * he smiles opening the cardboard box but his smile fades and switches to a confused look * what… * holds up the box of sealed documents with a note on it * "play the tape before opening instructions on the tape "

*Tails flys up to his tv putting in the tape and turns on the tv sitting down on the couch *

*The tv stadic turns into a dark picture with a voice in the background*

Come closer…miles….come closer to the tv….

*Tails walks to the tv*

Closer…..

*moves closer*

Closer…

*Tails face is right at the tv sceen*

*A loud scream is heard from the tv scaring tails so bad he runs and hides behind the couch *

Voice : hahaha like that miles !

*Tails head slowly comes from behind the couch *

*Tails eyes widen *..NO…NOT YOU YOUR DEAD !

*Harvey's face is infront of the screen smirking evily * hello little brother …nice to see that you accepted my package…now inside..are documents of a child molestion ring that was just discovered by the police …but..open up document file 3b

* tails grabs the documents*

Harvy : im assuming you have the document ….i cant tell because this is a recording…so go back 2 years and look up fox

*tails eyes widen as he does* t…that's me …

Harvy : yes that's you…naked ….you where the most popular child pedos loved you they paid over 5 thousand rings to be with you for an hour

*tears fall from the foxes eyes*

Harvy : it even has the names of people but the one that will hurt you the most….one of your friends….raped you before you meet them….this one ive saved for last…..let you figure it out…..

Tails bursts into tears * WHO DID IT ! WHO !

Harvy : now now…today gonna be a busy day…as well…in about 15 seconds….eggman will attack…with me…as his second in command….see you later little brother…. Oh….tell bunny girl…shes still hot….

*the tape ends*

Tails drops the file : c..cream ! * he flys out the door towards her house*

Meanwhile in station square*

The town was alive people where having fun and playing people where at work friends where going to the movie house and familys where meeting at parks it truly was a little slice of heaven

SUDDENLY

A giant robot hand crushes one of the buildings ! people run in fear holding their children as raining bricks and rubble crash upon them

Police radio : its eggman ! get gun now ! we have about 70 wounded hundreds dead…FIRE FIRE !

Police control : unit 588 come in gun units are being deployed !

*horrible screaming is heard of the womens headset*

Suddenly screaming came from inside the building GAS GAS GAS ! as the young woman stood up seeing a green smoke cloud forming with lots of bodys beneath it

" GET BACK ! " she shouted at her co workers

She frantically bangs against the window hoping to smash it but then what…she on the 4th floor she cant jump…

The smoke engulfed her

Sonic is running down the street but stops looking at the robot

"t…that the size of the world trade center !" he dashed off

Tails seen the robot aswell

" oh my….sonic hold on im coming ! " he flew as fast as he could to sonics aid

*Meanwhile in an unknown location *

Harvy is shouting at someone in an office before storming out

Troops all around snap to attention as he walks past to the outside courtyard where bodys hang and people are being tortured

He walks to the men tied to the 3 wooden blood soaked logs *

He smerks evily harvy : you are being tried for treason against the eggman empire how do you pleed

*The beaten men all beg for their lives *

"that's what I thought* said harvy as a firing squad appears behind him

Harvy stands behind the men * MAKE , READY ! * the men cock their guns* AIM ! * he notices one of the firing squad members is crying*

HOLD ! * the men lower their rifles *

The youngish teen wipes his tears away as looks at harvy who stands infront of him

Harvy grabs the boy * you their tell me why are you crying !

The boy looked up at the pure evil man and said * t…that my brother we are going to shoot….i…I don't want to kill him…s…sir…please can you just put him in the cells or something

*Harvy pulls the boy to his face *….look in to my eyes boy…tell me what do you see….

*The boy looks down *

*Slaps the boy * THAT'S AN ORDER !

*The boy looks with his bloody nose *t…their empty….dark….cold…..souless…..scary….demanding…control…..alone….scared….

Harvy smiles…..

*harvy lets the boy go * fall out…you wont see your bother die …..

*The boy begins to run*

*Harvy begins to hum run rabbit run as he pulls out his pistol and shoots the running unarmed teenager in the back of the legs*

*The boy screams holding his knees as blood pours out all the men gasp *

* harvy drags the young boy infront of the men grabbing a gas can pouring gas all over the crying boy . , the boy chokes and crys as the gas gets in his mouth*

*harvy lights a match* gentleman….cowardice is like a fire…all it takes is a little spark *drops the match causing the young boy to be engulfed in flames as his screams and body slowly stop*

Men….but…cowardice can be beaten…by bravery…..your not babys….you don't ware diapers your men….tough men ! who solve their problems with bullets ! not kind words, your born to breed and kill your heart breakers and life takers you are the elite ! and the elite follow orders ! now follow my orders ! and shoot the traitors the one who planned to kill you ! and destroy everything you worked for ! freedom , honor, loyalty ! now fire !

*The men shoot their guns killing the traitors *

*Harvey leaves walking down the hall into a room marked central control *

A officer runs to harvy : commander we have a problem the city is 45 % destroyed but the robot has been badly damaged ! we cannot complete our mission we cannot get the target sonic and tails wil- ahhh

*harvy grabs the officer by the throat cutting his sentence short*

*Harvy has a knife to the man throat* " NEVER SAY THOSE NAMES INFRONT OF ME UNDERSTAND ! ….SEND IN STALKER TEAM ….tell them to grab the target…and for the robot…just let sonic destroy it….i don't care

Officer : shadow team is being prepped as we speak …a chopper is waiting

Harvy smiles* good….nothing must screw up my plan….now that the wheels are in motion…


End file.
